¿Quien soy exactamente? SasuSaku: Amor Inmortal
by Ayamee.M
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica no muy normal, bueno mas bien no es humana, se muda a Tokio y en su trayecto conoce a un joven Sasuke Uchiha, que pasara cuando se de cuenta que esta enamorada de un humano? descubranlo!


**Capitulo 1**

¿Quién soy exactamente? Me pregunto cada vez que miro mi reflejo en el espejo "ha que boba se me olvidaba que no puedo verme" , "¿soy yo, o quién quieren que sea?" esas preguntas siempre dan vueltas mi mente y me hacen dudar , "¿Quién soy?, ¿Cuál fue el propósito de mi existencia?, ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Cómo debo actuar?, ¿Cómo soy realmente?" siempre invaden mi mente, exactamente somos creados por un propósito, pero yo no estoy segura cual es el mío…¿Para qué mi especie fue creada? Exactamente no lo sé, solo sé que me toco ser así y no puedo cambiarlo, aunque aun busco mi propósito de vivir y la respuesta de ¿Exactamente quién soy?

.Perdón que modales los míos, me llamo Sakura Haruno Vladimor, cabello rosa, ojos verdes jade, piel pálida, cuerpo bien según mi madre, no soy exactamente una humana…Tengo 1650 años, así es soy una…vampira, aunque mi edad humana es de 17 años, no soy muy amigable que digamos, siempre mantengo mi margen, defiendo a los míos pero si me traicionan no saben con quién se meten…después de todo soy del linaje Haruno el clan de vampiros más fuerte, al igual que el Vladimor, aunque solo uso mi nombre clave "Sakura Haruno" ya que bueno mi madre es de la realeza vampírica, y mi padre era un "Duque" por así decirlo, pero algo paso, algo que nadie quiere contarme, algo que hizo que los exiliaran del mundo vampiro, y desde entonces han vivido en el mundo humano, con constantes mudanzas para que los vecinos no sospecharan nada, ya que si lograban descubrir hubiera una guerra entre vampiros y humanos, y aquí vamos este es la mudanza número 36 "Japón, Tokio".

.Nos encontramos en el auto último modelo de mi padre, o si ser vampiro tenía sus ventajas, en si soy multimillonaria, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia, un "BucciSpecial Concep 2013" es totalmente hermoso es negro con toques plateados, compuertas de mariposas, aunque solo en algunos modelos las compuertas son así, un motor V12 Mercede-Benz, tiene 6 tipos de velocidades y 600 caballos de fuerza, bueno pero eso no viene al caso, estaba sumamente aburrida y estaba mirando a la ventana viendo muchas casas de diferentes tamaños y colores que pasamos, hasta que el auto se detuvo.

_Ya hemos llegado cariño –habla mi madre desde el puesto de adelante, su cabello es rosa más oscuro y sus ojos son de color Celeste, 3500 años aunque no los aparenta , su edad humana es de 35 años aunque parece de 24 años, yo solo me limito a asentir y abrir la puerta derecha del auto y salir al mismo tiempo que mi padre, hombre alto cabello castaño y ojos verdes, 3750 años, edad humana 38 años pero como antes dije parece de menos edad, luego sale mi madre.

.Miro mi nuevo hogar sin mucha emoción, más bien sin **NINGUNA** emoción, una casa grande de tres plantas de color crema y una cerámica de mármol hasta la mitad, no estaba nada mal, suspiro con pesadez mientras me adentro a la casa, mañana en la mañana traerían mis cosas, entre dejando la puerta entre-abierta para que mis padres entren, la casa era espaciosa así que tenía que empezar a elegir una habitación, las de la planta principal no me llamaban mucho la atención hasta que subo al segundo y nada y llego al tercero donde solo habían dos puertas uno era una gran habitación y la otra un baño así que decidí quedarme en la tercera planta mientras mis padres agarraron la habitación más grande de la primera planta.

.Entro en la que sería ahora "mi nueva habitación" esta estaba toda blanca lo que me dio asco han oído eso de que ¿"todos los vampiros se visten de negro"?, bueno exactamente si y no, nos gusta el negro pero lo acompañamos con cualquier otro color, pero odiamos al blanco ya que representa la luz y no nos gusta mucho la luz que digamos, y se se pregunta porque no me he hecho polvo al salir del auto es gracias a una fórmula que invento mi padre, aunque seguimos siendo vampiros que beben sangre y no se ve su reflejo en el espejo en si somos "vampiros tradicionalistas" al menos hasta que mi padre invente una nueva fórmula para ver nuestro reflejo o que se yo.

_Vamos Sakura tu puedes solo hoy a dormir en esta habitación hasta que traigan tus cosas y la pintura mañana –Digo tratando de darme ánimos para dormir en esta habitación- Hmp que aburrido –digo mientras dejo mi mochila en mi cama y con la velocidad digno de un vampiro saco un gorrito y ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

.Reviso mi atuendo que consiste en un pantalón tubito negro, una camisa sin mangas con toques negros y rosas, unos converses negros, mi cabello rosa hasta la cintura totalmente liso y sedoso y me pongo el gorro por encima el cual era negro, de mi bolsillo saco un pequeño frasco que comienzo a rociar en todo mi cuerpo, esa era la formula que me protegía del sol, guardo nuevamente el frasco al terminar de rociarlo en mi cuerpo y salgo cerrando la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí, bajo las escaleras con rapidez hasta que veo que ya me encuentro en la primera planta, tenía hambre así que fui a la cocina no quería arriesgarme a morder a alguien sin saber si me descubren, abro el refrigerador de la gran cocina.

_Hmp –digo mientras sonrió de medio lado al parecer mi padre fue precavido y se trajo varios frascos de sangre y animales muertos que obviamente están picados, saco la piel de una rata, lo sé es asqueroso pero no nos gusta la comida humana, agarro un frasco de sangre y lo huelo- Mmm que delicia O- -digo para luego dejar la piel de la rata en un pequeño plato sobre el mesón de la cocina y le revierto la sangre como si de una tostada con mermelada se tratara y me lo como de un solo bocado, luego lavo el plato y lo pongo en su lugar, con eso aguantaría algunas horas, salgo de la casa sin avisar a mis padres y cierro la puerta principal con cuidado.

.Miro a mi alrededor, pasto verde, flores, sol, estaba asqueada que cuidad mas asquerosa, camine asía la reja de la casa pasando al lado del campo de flores que rápidamente se marchitaron cuando las vi, y sonreí satisfecha, abro la reja y salgo y la vuelvo a cerrar, vuelvo a mirar al frente y camino totalmente con tranquilidad la calle hasta que escucho un sonido de un auto roja acercarse mas y mas.

_Oye tu pelos de chicle quítate del camino –dice una voz muy chillona lo cual hizo que me parara en seco donde venia el auto y voltearme y veo que está casi por arrollarme así que por acto de reflejo salto y caigo arriba del auto, y bajo con tranquilidad.

_! Oye estás loca pelos de chicle!? –vuelvo a escuchar esa voz tan chillona y veo como una peli-roja sale de aquel auto y se acerca a mi- ¡oye ¿quién te crees para saltar encima de mi auto!? –me pregunto aun mas chillona

_Lo siento fosforito no volverá a pasar –digo enojada por cómo me había llamado aquella mujer yo solo la ignore y me voltee, mientras escucho como me maldice y yo solo sigo caminando.

_Oye maldito pelos de chicle no me ignores rarita! –me grita aquella peli-roja pero ya yo estaba al otro lado de la calle y sigo caminando a la derecha sin prestarle atención.

.Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la especie de un ¿parque? Si un parque aunque este parque estaba desolado no había nadie y todo estaba oxidado y con poco color lo cual me gusto y me senté en unos de los columpios meciéndome un poco, vi a unas personas pasar en frente mío, lo que no sabían era que escuchaba su conversación gracias a mi súper odio o más bien oído biónico.

_Que chica más rara mira su piel, ¿es emo o qué? Qué extraña es… –dice una mujer de cabellos rubios mientras que la otra le da la razón, yo solo sonrió mientras dejo que mis cabellos tapen mi rostro, ya se fueron y agradecí eso.

.En eso noto una presencia acercarse pero no le tomo importancia, pero la curiosidad me gano y de forma disimulada trate ver de quien se trataba.

_Veo que a alguien más le interesa este parque –dice una voz gruesa y levanto un poco mi cabeza para mis cabellos se quiten de mi cara y pueda mirara a aquella persona "Mmm nada mal" pensé "Lastima que sea humano…aunque no parece mucho que digamos" pues estaba en la razón, su piel es blanca, pelo negro con reflejos azules, ojos negros, llevaba puesto unos Jeans oscuro y una camisa manga larga negra y unos zapatos negros.

_Al parecer si –contesto con un tono indiferente y relajado- es más divertido estar solo que con gente que solo piensa en lo estúpido y no comprendan muchas cosas –Contesto a lo que veo que él me mira asombrado.

_Te entiendo –me contesta, a lo que yo lo miro alzando levemente mi ceja izquierda y él me mira igualmente.

_ ¿Enserio? –pregunto con curiosidad y él me sonríe arrogante, me sentí extraña por un momento, me sentía extraña de que remotamente pudieran comprenderme.

_Hehe si –dice mirando al suelo- Es mejor estar solo contigo mismo que te entiendes y comprendes, pero estar con una persona que no te comprende y te critica, mientras finge ser tu amigo solo por interés es de Hipócritas –lo mire sorprendida, ahora si me sentía extraña, de que alguien me comprendiera, extraña de que alguien me hablara y hasta me sonriera.

.Sonreí arrogante antes mis pensamientos, y mire al suelo sonriendo mientras cierro mis ojos, siento su mirada sobre mí, y no una de terror o de extrañeza más bien…

-De curiosidad, podía leer en su mente que sentía curiosidad de mi, que quería saber de mi…eso simplemente me alegro por que jamás alguien quiso saber de mi, bueno humano porque vampiros tenía muchos pero ninguno me comprenden ellos son mas sociables.

_Y ¿Cómo te llamas? –me pregunta y yo simplemente, alzo nuevamente mi cabeza y lo miro

_Sakura, Sakura Haruno –le digo y él me mira atentamente

_Lindo nombre –me dice y yo sonrió arrogante- me llamo Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha

_Igualmente –le digo- bueno Sasuke me tengo que ir –digo, la verdad si me tenía que ir ya se estaba asiendo tarde y después si llego más tarde mis padres me van a armar una bronca, así que con mucha tranquilidad me levanto del columpio seguida de la mirada de él.

_Bueno yo también debo irme –dice mientras se levanta- supongo que nos veremos, adiós Sakura –Yo solo le digo "adiós" el se fue al lado derecho del parque mientras yo sigo caminando al frente luego giro a la izquierda y sigo caminando, hasta que me doy cuenta de que ya había llegado a mi nuevo hogar.

.Abro la reja y entro, y la vuelvo a cerrar sigo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal y saco unas pequeñas llaves y abro la puerta saco las llaves y vuelvo a cerrarla pero al entrar me encuentro a mis padres en los sofás del living y suspiro con pesadez.

_ ¿A dónde estabas Sakura? –pregunta mi madre mirándome fijamente esperando mi respuesta


End file.
